User blog:PsychoManStudios/Episode 7 Review
Season 4 Episode 7 Review Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii What is up my PEOPLE OF AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Haha So currently I am making this at School. I had to smuggle a computer to the Theater where my school is rehearsing for the Christmas Pageant. LOL. Ok no more distractions here is the Review. So the episode starts off with blue team looking for a chest that holds the design of a painting you have to make. Kawaii goes to a chest with a sign on top of it. It shows a pattern of wools. Is this the color of Mixed Colors???????????? Hmmm wait it looks like a chicken head. It changes to the Green Team who has Six people soon to become Five >:) Papius or someone I think it was Papius is like Ha I know what it is... It's a chicken head! Ohhhhhh I thought it was a wall dripping blood. Aww I'm dumb :(. So they start building and it looks more like a grey-ish chicken. Then it goes to blue who has made an exact replica of what was in the chest. I would have given blue the emerald I mean that painting of blood dripping off the wall as amazing. They did it with ease. Green is almost done. Kawaii says that it is close but not correct. So to make this paragraph short green gets it. They earn an emerald. Blue Team on the other hand still has a painting of blood dripping off a wall. Then Timon asks, Is this correct? With an actual painting. Haha they should have gotten the emerald because of that. Voting Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!W!!!!!!! Ahh they are at the elimination. Green is finally at the Elimination. Wait Green is finally at the Elimination!!!!!!! Green is at the elimination!!!!!! They say that they lost the 4th challenge because of not working together at the Herding challenge. Ha HA. HAHAHA. 'Ha he he he. Well I'm expecting Echo to get eliminated. I hope he gets elliminated. Everyone slowly starts voting. Kawaii is talking. Then SilverSurge starts peeing in the fire. Dude your pee is always yellow you must drink a lot I mean A LOT of Soda if it's yellow pee in Minecraft. Some random guy joins the server and his name is Epic_Duck3. The recording stops right there. It starts back up when the votes are done. Echo, Echo, Echo, Echo, Cj, Speed. Echo literally runs away and jumps down the hole. LOL. Then I read the comments and then I really feel bad for Echo. Hurtful Guys Super Hurtful. Echomaster if you're reading this feel better. Hey maybe one day in like Season 7 if I ever compete in Minecraft Survivor we'll play together. Idk. Challenge So everyone is on the train station to go to the Challenge. Hmmm a farming challenge? I then see 8 beds. Hmmmmm. Gaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. JK Hmmm wait one side has 4 beds and so does the other. Blue and Green have one side for each. Kawaii: Since Green has 5 and Blue has 3. Uhhhh Blue pick a person from green. Papi, Papius, Pappy. WTF FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. AlcoholicRobot: Oh ****. John_Bro: Are ****** kidding me. LANGUAGE KIDDIES. GOSH. I'm gonna puke will all of that foul Language! The challenge is to build a bridge. AWESOME I've always wanted to see one of these challenges I mean seems pretty simple actually. The episode ends. NOOOOOOOOOO I WANT MORE. AWWWWWWWWWWWWW. COME ON. ;-( Well before I go slit my wrists due to the episode ending. Here's my final Rating: 'Final Rating: 9.5 +Good Camp Challenge +Echo's Elimination + Team Switch +Suspenseful ending. '-I feel bad for Echo.' Category:Blog posts Category:PsychoManStudios Episode Reviews